


123. New York, New York

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [123]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	123. New York, New York

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) check out their place in New York  
 **players only. backdated. takes place a few days[after the boys leave Lima](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/15313.html).**

Dropping his bag inside the door, Sam heads straight for the living room and the huge windows which look out on Central Park. "Fuck... It's definitely not the ocean but I think I can handle this for two months," he says, flashing a grin at Ryan over his shoulder.

"Wow," Ryan agrees, stepping up beside Sam and checking out the view. It truly is impressive. "Kind of reminds me of the first time we went to Sydney together," he says, thinking back to their penthouse with the floor-to-ceiling windows. He taps lightly on the glass. "Gonna fuck me against the window?" For all of the city to see.

"Damn right I am," Sam retorts with a grin. "Now?" A devilish gleam in his eye.

Ryan hesitates, his eyes widening. "We're only on the eighth floor," he whispers. And it's broad daylight. He's not going to say _no_ , exactly...

Sam laughs. He can't help it. The look on Ryan's face is priceless. "I'm just kidding," he says, sliding his hand down Ryan's back to rest on the curve of his ass. "Bedroom? Kitchen?"

Instantly distracted from any thoughts of unpacking, Ryan glances over his shoulder. "Let's break in the kitchen," he replies, eyeing the marble table serving as an island in the center of the room. "And, I've got to ask," he says, peeling off his clothes and leaving them on the floor. "Did you tell someone to hire you a flat with a piano? Or did I just get really lucky?" Or both.

Sam grins, eyes taking in every inch of his lover's body. "Do I get extra brownie points if it's the first?"

"Yes." Ryan shoots Sam a wink over his shoulder. "Although I can't think what you'd possibly need them for." True -- he's already naked and folding himself flat against the table, shivering at the touch of cold marble on his nipples. He's always this horny after traveling: something about being cooped up next to Sam for so long, without being able to do so much as hold his hand.

"I'm gonna stockpile them until I need them," Sam says, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out, his breath already quickening. He rubs head over Ryan's slicked hole, unable to resist teasing his lover. "I'm sure I'll do something to piss you off at some point and then I can cash them in," he teases.

Ryan groans. He could argue the issue, for form's sake, but... nope. Not enough brain power left. He shifts his hips minutely, his hole clutching at nothing, responding to the barely-there brush of Sam's cock.

"So... you like the kitchen?" Sam asks, pinning Ryan's wrists to the island and sliding his cock between his cheeks. "Think it'll do for two months?"

Any response is lost in a mumble against the marble. Ryan flexes his fingers into fists on the table's edge, and tries to calm his racing libido. "Treat me right, and you might even get steak tomorrow," he turns his head to murmur calmly. But he can't help the way he pushes back, more demanding now, trying to get more contact than that maddening tease.

"And if I don't?" Sam asks, cock nudging Ryan's hole. So close...

"Then..." Ryan inhales sharply. Fuck. He's never been good with threats. "You'll get macaroni and cheese," he decides, but he's barely in the conversation now, too focused on the feel of Sam's cock right _there_. He rocks his hips gently, slowly, and shudders out a breath.

That gets a soft chuckle but on the next inhale, Sam shoves home, sinking his cock deep into Ryan with one sharp thrust.

Ryan cries out, flush with satisfaction and want. He shoves back to meet Sam on the next drive in, beginning to ride his lover's cock. "Fuck, you feel good," he groans, clutching the edges of the table.

"So do you," Sam murmurs, slowly picking up speed, hands shifting to Ryan's shoulders, gaining leverage for his thrusts

It doesn't take long - it never does - before Ryan devolves into a liquid mess of moans and need. He presses his cheek to the cold marble and bears down on his lover, hungrily taking every inch.

"Close," Sam soon warns, his cock throbbing roughly inside the soft tight heat of Ryan's body. "If I were you, I'd get begging."

"Please," Ryan says immediately. It's just a reflex. The next plea has more voice. He angles his hips back, trying to keep his erection from rubbing the island's edge. "Please, Sir. Please let me come for you!"

"More, boy," Sam says, pulling all the way out and _slamming_ back in. "I want to taste the desperation in your voice."

Ryan cries out at the brutal drag of Sam's cock. "Please," he gasps. Damn it, this is their first fuck in New York. If he's left hanging, surely it will be a bad omen. "Please, Sir! Please let your boy come for you! Need you!"

Sometimes there's nothing better in this world than hearing the words _Sir_ and _your boy_ on Ryan's lips. Sam nods and growls, "Go ahead. Fucking come for me, boy," his own body already tensing, cock pulsing roughly, flooding Ryan's hole with his seed mere seconds later. 

That hot searing rush makes Ryan fucking howl. It's so primal, like an indelible symbol of Sam's sheer ownership. He drops his hand to his cock and only needs to buck into his fingers once before he splashes hot with a shudder and a moan.

"Oh fuck," Sam breathes, rocking his hips against Ryan's ass, his cock into his hole. Emptying every last drop inside him. So fucking good. "You know what?"

Ryan can only whimper in response.

"I want you to stay like this," Sam says, sliding his hands down Ryan's back to his cheeks, which he spreads, groaning at the sight of white seeping out around his cock. "Naked. My come inside you. I'll pull the sheers and you can start unpacking."

Well, _fuck_. Ryan shuts his eyes tightly, feeling a thrill in his gut. "Yes, Sir," he whispers. He hates that inevitable moment when Sam pulls free of his body, but he loves knowing that now he'll be feeling his lover inside him for hours.  

"And tomorrow? We're going to Citadel," Sam says, easing out, watching as the first line of come starts to trickle down the inside of Ryan's thigh. "I want to see you hurt for me."

"Mmm, yes, Sir," Ryan answers with a groan. He places his palms flat against the table and slowly pushes to a stand. He still feels breathless and shaky when he turns around and gives Sam a lazy smile.

Sam grins back and leans in, kissing Ryan firmly on the mouth. "Welcome to New York," he murmurs, brushing their lips together.  



End file.
